Caffé decaffeinato
by CrimsonHarmony
Summary: Dino se había vuelto algo más cercano e importante que un simple tutor para Hibari; claro que él jamás lo iba a aceptar, aunque no hacia falta… Cavallone lo sabía de sobra para su mala suerte. D18. Para Festival Fanfic.


**Disclaimer: **KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano~.

**Advertencias: **Hace mucho que no escribo de esta pareja. Me gusta mucho, lo admito, pero es que también he medio abandonado este bello fandom. Así que tomé este reto para retomarlo aunque sea un poco. Por eso no esperen gran cosa, cof.

**Vanilla dice... **¡No sabía qué escribir! Santa madre, busqué a mi musa por toda mi casa y sólo la encontré en la cocina, como podrán notar. En fin.

**Prompt por cortesía de: **Tary Hime.

* * *

_**Caffè decaffeinato**_

Dino sonrió al ver la cara de su alumno cuando le dio un sorbo al vaso de su café. Hibari, como un niño curioseando las bebidas que los adultos ingieren, formó una mueca de disgusto cuando sintió aquél líquido transitar por su garganta; sí, era tibio y amargo.

Era una tarde lluviosa y el italiano decidió suspender el entrenamiento, aunque el azabache hubiera preferido mil veces pelear con él bajo la lluvia que permanecer allí, en su oficina del Consejo Estudiantil tomando café.

Definitivamente no se arriesgaría a destruir su preciada oficina o su adorada escuela en una batalla improvisada que sería por de más estorbosa. Sin embargo, estar sentado con la mirada del rubio sobre sí, era desesperante.

─ ¿Por qué no te largas, entonces? ─cuestionó, cuando aquellos ojos vigilantes le irritaron y le impidieron continuar siquiera con el trabajo del Comité Disciplinario.

─Ah, ¿vas a dejar que tu tutor se moje, le dé frío y que probablemente, se enferme? ─dibujó una sonrisa mientras hablaba. Sacarlo de sus casillas era su pasatiempo favorito.

Si, llevaban pocos días de conocerse y su relación se tornaba tal y como debía ser: Maestro – Alumno. Pero lo que el jefe de la Familia Cavallone había visto en sus feroces orbes grises, era como un hechizo embriagador que sacaba a flote su mala fama de conquistador empedernido.

─… ─le contestó gestualmente. La indiferencia era suficiente para dejarle en claro que no le importaba lo que llegara a pasarle ─con tal de que se presentara al día siguiente en una pieza para satisfacer su sed de sangre.

Actos como estos deprimían ligeramente al Potro Salvaje. Aunque no se lo tomaba tan personal, sabía que Hibari podía llegar a ser cruel, muy cruel. Pero vamos, Dino Cavallone tenía un lado oscuro llamado masoquismo.

─ ¿No te ha gustado el café que traje? ─la respuesta era mil veces obvia. Se había divertido con su expresión, pero quería insistir en el tema porque le pareció infinitamente tierno.

─ ¿Eso te dice algo? ─el menor señaló su vaso, todavía lleno sobre el escritorio.

─Quizá esté demasiado caliente ─dicho esto, se incorporó del sofá y se detuvo frente al mueble, donde su alumno analizaba algunos papeles─, ¿te lo tomarías si lo enfrío?

Le fastidiaba la sonrisa burlona que veía repetidamente en su cara; un herbívoro torpe que insistía en relacionarse con él. Y si bien no lo conocía de toda la vida, podía estar seguro de que no se saldría con la suya por unas cuantas gotas de agua.

─De ninguna manera lo tomaré ─la tonfa rozaba el rostro de su oponente. Hibari, tan eficaz en sacar sus armas como acostumbraba, ya estaba de pie en menos de un segundo.

─Kyoya está haciéndolo de nuevo ─levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición porque cree que no tiene otra opción, está _desarmado _y lo único que tiene para combatir sus agresiones es un vaso de café con dos cucharadas de azúcar─, ¿no se suponía que íbamos a tomar un descanso?

El azabache no se toma la molestia en meditarlo o acordarse porque son mentiras. ¿Descanso? Buen chiste, son los pretextos que los maestros utilizan para encubrir su irresponsabilidad.

En lugar de seguir con una aburrida conversación, se abalanzó sobre él para terminar con su primer ataque; mala idea.

Sus muñecas están aprisionadas por sus frías manos y siente cómo le es arrebatada su arma de metal; el rubio está demasiado cerca de su rostro, tanto que su aliento choca contra sus fosas nasales. ¿Qué es esa estática que le acontece a sus músculos tan de repente?

Sus labios estaban tibios por el café, seguramente. El sabor ─extrañamente particular y ajeno para el menor─, le hace desvariar. Su lengua, húmeda e inquieta, recorre su cavidad bucal con una urgencia impresionante; choca con la propia y Kyoya se pregunta qué hacer en situaciones en las que no le han dicho cómo actuar. Se deja llevar por el instinto porque es su único escape, intenta imitarlo porque la curiosidad que lo invadió al probar el café italiano que Dino había llevado como obsequio era la misma. ¿Y qué fue con lo que se encontró Hibari Kyoya al sucumbir ante aquél interés que siempre resultaba siendo una especie de felonía atroz?: Un nuevo método para buscar el dominio, la victoria.

Lo tumbó al escritorio cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Cavallone hizo uso de su fuerza, tal y como a su aprendiz le gustaba. Hibari sintió el golpe en su espalda y cabeza; en el pecho, un líquido cálido que le alcanzaba a empapar la camisa del uniforme. Los dos sonrieron, cómplices de un encuentro distinto a los otros. Uno sonreía desafiante, el otro con un deje predecible, el de altanería.

─ ¿A esto te referías con tomar un descanso? ─comenta, malicioso y jalando del cuello de la camisa contraria.

─Quizá.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, las mordidas fueron la aportación principal del carnívoro que tenía a su disposición. Su alumno se veía realmente bien con su sangre manchándole la barbilla.

Afuera, la lluvia se detuvo de pronto y tan sólo unas cuantas ráfagas de viento golpearon las ventanas.

Dino Cavallone tenía razones para continuar con lo que acontecía porque esa era su naturaleza, además, no le gustaba dejar las cosas _a medias_, enserio que no.

─Y Kyoya… ─empezó, sujetándole del mentón con picardía─, que esto te sirva como lección: No dejes que tu enemigo te seduzca.

Por poco le corta la cabeza con la otra tonfa escondida. El aliento del italiano se le había quedado impregnado, pero de todas formas, le encontró la gracia al asunto.

─Lo sé ─asintió el chico con una sensatez desconcertante, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos más─, sé quien debo morder hasta la muerte y a quien no.

Dino soltó una risilla nerviosa. Quizá lo entendió del mismo modo que él y le alegraba saber lo mucho que se había conectado con un japonés tan extraño.

Hibari no tardó en darle la espalda y salir de la oficina. Había dejado de llover y tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Para desgracia del carnívoro, su tutor ya lo sabía, sabía cuán importante sería en su papel de mafioso y que ni muerto se lo diría. Dino sabía leer las indirectas, no era tan idiota como parecía.

La próxima vez llevaría café descafeinado, quizá ese le gustara más.


End file.
